Green Light
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: When The B.A.U is in Jonesville, VA Spencer becomes close to resident genius McKenna Trevor.  Bad Summery please read and review please
1. Tear of Fear

The bull pen was buzzing as was unusual for a Friday Evening. Druggies, Prostitutes, and other riff raft poured threw the door. An eight year old girl sat curled into a black ergo mesh back task chair. She by this point had curled her knees into her chest and her arms dangled around her knees as she twiddled her thumbs. The chair slowly turned in circles. Dr. Spencer Reid walked up next to her chair and slid a book into her lap. The eight year old looked up at the young doctor. Her pale blue eyes pierced threw his soul. She stopped spinning long enough to talk to the doctor.

"_The Great Gatsby _by Francis Scott Fitzgerald, the seventh greatest book of all time according to Tom Wolfe of Time Magazine In January of 2007. It was the fifteenth of January if my memory serves correctly." The girl said picking up the book.

"That it does, I have to disagree with Mr. Wolfe though I think Gatsby should be higher on the list. The irony of the book itself is compelling enough to make it a good read." The doctor began to explain.

"The fact he spent years upon years writing it and building it up to be his gratis book ever. And then having it fail when he finally published it." She started. "Don't forget to mention the success it was rewarded after his untimely death." Reid Added.

"How could one," The eight year old added. Reid looked down at the small girl. Her hair was dirty blond but almost looked brown in the dim lighting of the police department. She wore a light green graphic tee-shirt covered by dark wash short overalls. Her shoes where pink converse that came to her ankle.

"I must say my favorite character of all time is Daisy Buchannan, her clueless demeanor although it is she that drives the entire story and ends up causing the death of two people." Reid started.

"It is also evident she is not completely clueless. In chapter one she even says 'I hope she'll be a fool-that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool.'" She explained.

"McKenna," A voice called tenderly and the girl turned her chair but then fell out of it once seeing the owner of the voice. She then scrambled back to her feet and hid behind the young doctor tears in her eyes. Spencer was shocked of the three weeks he had known the pre teen she had never been this scared.

"Out," was the cry herd from a distance and the tone sent a shiver down even the Doctor's spine. The voice belonged to the head of the department that had invited the team. Sheriff Rodney Owens, the man was large in stature and fairly intimidating in stance. But seeing as the B.A.U got to know the man they knew that he was anything but. He had black short hair and green eyes; he wore his dark blue police uniform and black Nikes.

His voice caused enough commotion that the B.A.U stopped profiling long enough to come out and watch. With them exited Deputy Rachel Naux and the woman held open arms for the eight year old who peeled away from Spencer and ran into her arms.

"Stacy I think we are being threatened by our dear sheriff." The man who had called McKenna's name stated.

"I do believe so John." The woman said. The couple looked a lot like McKenna. John having brown hair cut into a long strait wave and having baby blue eyes, Stacy had bleach blond hair almost lighter than that of JJ. John wore a suit and Stacy a black dress that barely covered her butt.

"You have no right to be here." The sheriff growled.

"Actually we have a court order that begs to differ officer. You see custody was awarded to our incompetent nephew as you well know. But seeing as he is nowhere to be found. We get our little McKenna back home where she belongs." John said hold up a piece of paper.

McKenna gripped the deputy tighter as her sobs got louder. Hotcher like the rest of the team wondered how in the hell these two got custody of a child who was completely terrified of them.

"Let me see that," Sherriff Owens said almost ribbing the paper from the man's hands and reading it over quickly with a silent tear he turned to his deputy.

"Deputy Naux please take McKenna to collect her things." He said threw the lump in her throat.

"But sir," the deputy began.

"Please Rachel." He said and the woman nodded walking away with the eight year old who still scliently sobbed.


	2. Perfection and Poetry

McKenna finished drying her hair and putting on a sleeveless lavender dress with mesh overlay features a shirred bodice, attached scarf detail and diamond-shaped rhinestone buckle at the empire waist plus a tulle underskirt. She began to French braid her hair then finishing it off with a rubber band and a black hair bow.

She then put a little bit of shadow on her eyes and lip gloss then placed them in her small purse. She hated the way she looked but she knew it would help ease what was to come. She slipped on her silver shoes and then started threw away her overalls and jeans.

She looked at her silver heart necklace with her aquamarine birthstone in the middle. She brushed her hair to the side it before taking the locket off it off. She placed it in her bag after leaving it with a small kiss. She then fixed her hair and moved toward the door.

She reached to open the door before glancing back at the small bathroom. Turning off the light she reentered the main room of the apartment she had been staying in for the past week since her brother had been kidnapped.

She tried to push the memory of her brothers kidnapping deeper into her memory and moved to her small suitcase. Deputy Naux had left the room because she didn't want the child to see her tears.

McKenna checked the time and saw that it was approaching seven thirty the time her aunt and uncle would be here to get her. She zipped up her bag and placed it on the ground before exiting the room. She made her way to the small rickety elevator and then began the slow decent down to the first floor lobby.

When she exited the elevator she saw the small black car waiting in the overhang of the building. She walked over to the front desk and made sure the manager would give her goodbye letters in the next day's mail. After conformation the nine year old got into the small vehicle.

"There is nothing to worry about Mickey we are going to have fun." Sarah the woman cooed and a tear filled the young girl's eyes.

Spencer Reid walked out of the small closed off office where the team was continuing on one of the toughest profiles yet. He walked by the chair where McKenna had sat only hours ago and a book sitting in the chair. As he got closer he realized it was a hand written book. He flipped threw it scliently before seeing one that caught his eyes.

'_The darkness surrounds me__  
><span>__It's getting so cold__  
><span>__I'm all alone__  
><span>__With no one to hold___

_My world is so empty__  
><span>__All what's left is pain__  
><span>__No sunshine to light my way__  
><span>__Just never ending rain___

_I drown in tears__  
><span>__My heart is crying__  
><span>__No one seems to notice__  
><span>__My soul is dying'_

He fillped threw again and found another.

'_How could I be so lost,__  
><span>__In a place I know so well?__  
><span>__How could I be so broken,__  
><span>__In a family so together?__  
><span>__How could I be so lonely,__  
><span>__Surrounded by so many?__  
><span>__How could I be so unhappy,__  
><span>__Surrounded by so much beauty?__  
><span>__How could I be me,__  
><span>__When even I remain a mystery?__'_

As Spencer read the poem he realized a small drop of blood on the corner he dropped the book and staggered back. Why hadn't he put it together earlier he grabbed the book again turned to the front cover. The words help me where etched in continually leaving no room on the page. A tear filled the young doctor's eyes. How had he let it get past him, everything was so obvious.


	3. Puzzle of People

Alright peps can I please just get one review. Or I will end this story and No One will know what happened to McKenna. Pretty Please

* * *

><p>"Spence what's up," JJ asked as Spencer almost barged into the room.<p>

"We were wrong on the profile, the unsub cut off the right hand because the attribute made him feel inferior. He took away what made them more easily excepted into society." Spencer began.

"So he is left handed." Rossi added.

"But the knife wounds are consistent to that of a right hander." Morgan explained going to the board and pointing it out.

"Many left hand people do things backwards because it's the way they are taught." Rossi explained getting up from his seat wondering where the Doctor was going with this.

"Exactly, it also explains why this was only found in victims old enough to write." Reid explained.

"Alright you all messed up, does that mean more kids are killed while we search for a person night and day from who we were originally looking for." Sheriff Owens said leaning against the door way.

"Not exactly we are closer to getting him than you think. There is two of them, the dominate is arrogant ergo the children being kidnapped in daylight and the drop sites so obvious. The other is scared that the victims would talk which is why the throat is cut and tended to before Death it is so that the child cannot identify them." Spencer continued to explain as he walked through the two different profiles before Garcia called Morgan.

"Hey baby girl you're on speaker." He said.

"I thought the PG audience was gone," She said before typing was herd.

"Tell me you got something." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"I do however have something, Our Unsub got a little bit messy on his disposal of the latest victim. Or should I say Unsubs." Garcia said.

"John and Sarah Turner," Spencer said and everyone looked at him. Then a ding was herd over the phone.

"Spence I know you are a genius but that was just plain creepy." Garcia said.

"I already knew, from something 'The PG audience' said when I realized she used both of her hands. She said it was safer. Then I found this." He said tossing the book onto the table.

"Look at the difference in handwriting from page to page. She taught herself how to write left handed although her right hand was dominant. She the reaction had the reaction to the 'happy couple' showing up was terror she didn't even want to talk to them and hid behind that witch she thought would protect her." Spencer started.

"And the profile of terror carries over to even her brother. He wouldn't give his testimony until he was certain that the information wouldn't be traced back to him. He even was willing to wait for a judged signed agreement." Rossi said finally seeing the thread in Spencer's theory.

"Also in her the beginning poems she wrote about feeling helpless against a stronger force. A killer like these would start with kids who would be scared what would happen if they did speak out and that fear would transfer even when the aggressor is taken away." Hotcher added.

"So you mean that the little girl of smiles was abused by her aunt and uncle most of her life." Garcia said from the other line.

"More than likely she compared everything to what happened to her as a child. She knows how bad her own pain was and therefore by not knowing the pain that the others suffered she could stay positive." Morgan added.

"She always would excuse herself before the pictures where shown." JJ observed.

"Well got our Unsubs and children to save lets go." Hotcher said grabbing his gun strapping it in his holster. The rest of the team did the same except for Reid. As soon as they were all gone JJ went over placing a hand on Reid's shoulder, she knew the Doctor had a soft spot for the child and knew that he felt responsible for not putting it together sooner.

"I should have known. When she freaked I should have known and never let them take her away." Reid mumbled and JJ just sat there as the thirty year old doctor fell deeper and deeper into his own messed up mind and thoughts of his own childhood.

She knew he felt connected to this case, well this girl, she was like him smart and driven able to hide things that she didn't want seen. Although Spencer wouldn't accept it now there was no way he could have helped her. JJ just hoped the girl would be alive long enough to tell Spencer that.

"Spence, you coming," Hotcher asked sticking his head in.

"Yeah" The doctor said leaving the room.


	4. Never Again

A/N – once again I will ask for a reviewer please. This chapter is short because of two reasons. One I wrote a four page chapter that my computer stupidly deleted and I don't want to write it again. Two I found a better inspiration and this is a better chapter. Alright so listen to the song Why from the second chorus on, it is the inspiration for this song.

"FBI Open Up," Hotchner screamed Reid's gun was shaking in his hand but he tried to stay calm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before Hotchner kicked in the door. Pictures of missing children where scattered everywhere. On the wall with blood where the words 'IT'S YOUR FAULT', McKenna lay in her purple dress that was now covered in her own blood. Her skin had many gashes from a knife but very few actually damaging to her internal organs.

Reid rushed to her side and pulled the small girl into his chest. Most of her hair had fallen out of the french braid. McKenna lies unconscious in his arms he himself began to break. Almost a half hour passed and the doctor had not let go of the nine year old clutched in his arms.

The medic's came in and pried McKenna from his arms. They took her to a hospital close by Reid in toe.

A/N – As I said short. I didn't really want to go that far into it. Anyways two more chapters and just a heads up Gideon will make an appearance in the story the last chapter. Until then readers. Piece out


	5. Chess and Rest

The Hospital waiting room provided no comfort for the young doctor who could only come to one conclusion about the eight year old girl that was hanging in the balance. He had put her there; this entire thing was his fault.

Local police had caught John Trenton only after he murdered the eight year olds only surviving family member. He at the moment was the only one there for the girl. Everyone else preoccupied with nailing the unsub. Reid moved his cup of coffee in small circles and as the brown liquid splashed up the sides not one drop actually fell out of the cup. This act was meticulous and kept his mind off of the fact he had been here for almost three and a half hours and there had been no news.

"Doctor Reid," A nurse said and the coffee that climbed up the right side of the cup splashed against his black pant leg. He jerked up at the words and the sudden wet spot.

"Yes," He said standing and grabbing a napkin to wipe his leg.

"Your daughter is conscious and doing well, you can go back to see her now." She said walking away.

"No she's not my daughter. I worked on the kidnaping case." He said simply trying not to let his emotions slip threw.

"Sorry, she looks a lot like you, and most agents don't stay." She said as she then continued to walk away. He then just walked into the eight year olds room. The girl had bandages all over her small frame but had a smile on her face that could have out shined the sun if it was not four in the morning.

She sat on the hospital bed with criss crossed legs and a chess board sitting in front of her.

"If I remember correctly you where going to let me beat you once again." She said and Reid returned the smile.

"I don't recall you ever winning." He said.

"Well Doctor as William Shakespeare wrote in his play Comedy of Error's 'there's time for all things.'" The girl giggled.

"Well then I guess we should play." He said sitting down on the foot of the hospital bed.

"I guess so," She said.

"Did you know the game of Chess dates back in the sixth century?" Spencer said as he moved his first pawn.

"Yeah it started in the middle east right." The girl said moving her piece.

"Correct some argue it started in India others Afghanistan." He started.

"China played two right?" She asked as the two continued to play.

"Kind of China played Shogi witch is now played in Japan." He stated the two continued to go over the history of chess as Reid beat McKenna at the game almost thirteen times. It had gotten to the point where the chess game sat sideways and its two players side by side. It was coming close to nine am and the eight year old had dosed off her head resting on Spencer's shoulder.

"Goodnight," He said lifting her head off his shoulder than moving the chess board to the side table. He then repositioned the girl so she was lying down sideways curled in a ball. Next he took a piece out of his notebook and squabbled two words on it. He then folded it and put it on the chess board and tipped over his king. Tears filled his eyes as he kissed her head and then slowly retreated into the hall.

"You don't have to leave her behind." Morgan said coming up behind the young doctor.

"It wouldn't be fair to her. It's best this way." He said.

"Best for whom the eight year old who has just lost everything and now has the only person who understands her leave without an explanation. Or for you who will spend every waking second regretting walking away." Morgan asked.

"She deserves a family Morgan, Some one who is their twenty four seven some one who can be at her side at the drop of a hat." Reid said.

"Justify it how you wish. But I think your making a mistake." He said before leaving. Reid looked back at the eight year old who peacefully sleep.

"You are doing the right thing." He reassured himself before disappearing into the halls of the hospital.

Almost a month had passed and time only proved that Morgan was right. Reid was different and secluded himself from the rest of the team. Strauss thought the Doctor was having a Manic Depressive episode and had excused him from the cases the team had been on.

Spencer couldn't even bring himself to watch TV he instead starred at a picture of himself and McKenna the girl had took. Next to him sat papers, they where all filled out but something in him couldn't mail them.

He was in an internal debate with himself whether or not to adopt McKenna. Most of his team supported the idea and he knew that he could take care of the eight year old. Truly the only thing stopping him from rushing over to the adoption and having her legally be his by the end of the year was his own father.

He fingered read the letter that his father had left him with teary eyes. If that was the father he was doomed to be he couldn't let McKenna fall victim to himself.

"Reid," Came the voice of Morgan from the other side of the door. The man didn't even knock but entered the doctor's two room apartment seeing the letter.

"This is what's stopping you isn't it." He said taking the letter from his friend's hands.

"What if…." He began.

"You're like him, Reid I have known you for almost seven years. I can almost say with certainty you are nothing like your father.

"How can you be so sure I'm not." He said.

"If you where you would have given up long ago Reid. If that's what stopping you don't let it." Morgan said.

"I am not letting anything else stop me." He said piling all of the papers and almost taking off.

"Reid,"

"What,"

"you may wanna change first. Just a warning." Reid looked down and realized he was still in his pajama pants and old sweat shirt.

"Good advice nothing will stop me after I shower and change." He said making his way to the bathroom.

"See you later Reid." Morgan said leaving.

"Its good to have you back."


	6. Yes?

It had happened; her mouth took over producing the one thing that could destroy her from the inside out. As soon as it tumbled out she wished she could grab it and mush it back in. She wished she could hide it in the deepest darkest part of her soul. She wished she could contain it in a part of herself where soon she herself would forget about it. She soon realized it didn't matter what she wished and or wanted to do. She had already done it, it had already happened. Her deep blue eyes began to fill with tears as she realized the repercussions' of her actions. Her body ran cold and Goosebumps appeared all over her small frame. Her throat felt as if she had swallowed marbles and tears seamed to be climbing up her larynx and sat on her tongue she was aware of the fact she couldn't cry, not here not now.

She looked around the board room locating the small Zephyrhills water station and slowly made her way over. She grabbed a paper cone cup her hand shaking so much she couldn't fill the cup up even half way afraid it might spill. A hand landed on her shoulder and her fear was confirmed. She turned quickly on her heal spilling the water down the man's shirt.

McKenna gasped taking a step back waiting for the man to yell and or hit her. But what the man did surprised her. He knelt down bringing himself to about her height and reached his hands out to touch her shoulders. He then pulled the girl into a hug. At first McKenna just stood not knowing how to react, soon she as well clung to the man in a hug.

"You are not angry." She whispered into his ear.

"For you being scared, But you have to understand you are going help these people put away a very bad man." He said and his tone sounded familiar despite the fact the eight year old was positive she had never met the man before. His tone was settling clam, as if he was trying to calm her breathing down by the tone of his voice. She remembered Doctor. Spencer Reid or Reid as he had tried to convince her to call him had used the same tone. As did the other members of the B.A.U team, except Garcia, she guessed that was because she was never actually in the field with the team.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her small fist. A tear had not yet fallen but she knew it was ready two. The man still kneeling grabbed another thing of water for the eight year old. The girl just smiled and thanked him for his kindness while slowly downing the drink. Then the man stood leading her over to the table.

"McKenna am I right." He asked as he helped her into the chair.

"Yes sir," the child commented weekly.

"My name is Gideon, Jason Gideon and I am going to help you prepare what you are going to tell the judge about your uncle alright."


End file.
